


Yield

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Alex and Fox go for a little drive.





	Yield

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Yield by Pamela

TITLE: Yield  
AUTHOR: Pamela  
CATEGORY: PWP   
PAIRING: M/K  
RATING: NC-17  
SUMMARY: Alex and Fox go for a little drive.  
SPOILERS: Extremely mild one for "Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose"  
DISCLAIMERS: Boys just want to have fun, so that's what I'm letting Fox and Alex do. Chris, Fox, and 1013 own them, and it's wasted I tell you, WASTED!  
ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! to Jena and Brother John for encouragement and fine beta. They whipped this into the tight piece you have here. They deserve bouquets of praise.  
COMMENTS?: Please let me know what you think at 

* * *

Mulder breathed in the cool, clean air and stretched. He had gotten cramped sitting in the stuffy theater, and now he looked forward to walking home alone with his fantasies. He put on his leather jacket, fingered his gold cross earring, and wondered if it were too much. He thought he looked rather sexy in his black jeans and black t-shirt, but he didn't have Alex's clear, green gaze to mirror himself back. 

And what was he thinking about Krycek for, anyway? He had just watched one of the hottest flicks around; he could be fantasizing about one of those hot actors. So why could he only picture Alex's long lashes lowering coyly over glittering eyes, soft black hair curling around the nape of his neck, and his perfectly shaped arms around Mulder...?

The roar of the motorcycle cut off his train of thought (thank god), and Mulder glanced around. His gaze stopped on the gleaming chrome and leather of the bike yards from him. Following him. His eyes traveled up from the booted feet and the leather-clad muscled legs to the black leather jacket over a white t-shirt. He recognized the "thug" instantly. This was his fantasy. 

The helmet concealed the wearer's face. Mulder swallowed hard; the biker was clearly looking at him, waiting for him to meet his challenge.

'Come on, Mulder, get a grip.' He grinned to himself as he pictured Alex gripping him...and *where* he would be gripping him. 

Mulder walked over and straddled the bike. Alex took off his helmet and handed it back to his passenger, who looked at him aggrieved. 

"You wear the helmet, Mulder."

"But, Alex, you know I don't like to wear it," he whined pathetically.

"Put it on."

"But..."

Mulder sighed and strapped it on. He moved in close, molding himself to the younger man's back. Mulder was so close he felt Alex's breath catch. He chuckled. Alex gunned the motor, and off they went.

Mulder was hot from the fantasies playing in his head. He ran his hands over the muscular shoulders and pecs, savoring the memory of having done this before. Except where his fingers now trailed across cotton and leather, skin, soft and pliant, had turned to gooseflesh under his touch, while taut muscles flexed in response to the teasing strokes. The memory was so sharp, so clear. Mulder willed his hands to burn away the layers of clothing to feel Alex's silky skin again. 

'I wish Alex didn't insist that I wear this damn helmet. I *really* want to taste his skin; I want his mouth...' Mulder stopped and tasted the erotic image. He thought of that ubiquitous quote, "Seize the day," changed it to "seize Alex", and threw caution to the wind whipping by them. He reached down and slowly slid his hands under Alex's shirt and across his abdomen. He pressed his erection into Alex's ass. 

He almost laughed when the bike swerved, and moved his hands lower, one under Alex's waistband, the other on top. 'No underwear...I can always count on Alex to go primal.' Concentrating on the velvety skin under one hand, while the other massaged the erection through supple leather, he didn't realize, until too late, that they had stopped. 

Alex whipped around, breaking Mulder's grip on him, jerked off his helmet and gripped the nape of his neck. Mulder opened his mouth in surprise, and Alex thrust his tongue deep inside, letting him know *exactly* how turned on he was. Mulder returned the compliment by probing Alex's mouth insistently with his own acrobatic tongue, dipping and swirling and retreating, only to return to invite Alex to kiss him back again. Then he upped the stakes with a nipple twist. Alex jumped. 'He *would* pick the one with the nipple ring.'

Finally, they parted gasping. Mulder was pulling on the nipple ring for more when Alex pushed him back and glared at him. Mulder pouted.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Alex grated.

"It's not obvious? And anyway, you're a trained observer. What do you think I'm doing?"

"I think you're trying to cause an accident. Remember last time?"

"But Alex...," he whispered in his ear. Running his fingers through Alex's hair, he stopped at the back of his head and held him still. "I trust you." He batted his eyelashes and smiled innocently.

Alex stared, mesmerized, as Mulder slowly drew in and placed his lips gently on the younger man's. He delicately ran his tongue along the soft lips, seeking entrance into his fantasy. Alex shuddered and thrust his tongue into the willing mouth. He used no delicacy or gentleness, just raw desire, as his tongue imitated what he wanted his cock to do. Before Alex could initiate *his* fantasy, Mulder suddenly drew back, devilish mischief lurking in his eyes. "Drive."

***********************************************************

Smolder met glitter as the two men stared at each other. Alex realized three things. One, Mulder was recklessly endangering their lives, two, the man was sexy as hell and three, Alex was hard as hell. He looked from the glowing eyes to the satiny lips, leaned in and took the tempting lower lip between his teeth and lips. He sucked once and let go. He gave Mulder his helmet and waited for him to put it on. As he thought about this reckless side of his lover, he turned around and started to drive.

He hoped Mulder knew what he was doing, but he had his doubts. Mulder once again leaned in and wrapped his arms around him. The hands renewed their previous exploration of his chest, down to his groin, lingering there, stroking and caressing the hard cock. One hand moved up to pluck at the sensitive nipples, paying close attention to each, while the other moved down the front of his straining pants. 

All the time, Alex was aware of the burning erection against his ass, of hands burning his skin, of his erection weeping for release. He wanted the hands to stop. He wanted the heated cock rammed up his ass *hard*. 'Oh, Jesus. We're going to wreck because Mulder saw a porn flick, and he's horny as a goat. He *trusts* me. The cocksucker.' And with that thought, Alex burned with the desire to have that luscious mouth wrapped around his dribbling hard-on and make the earth move while he was standing still. 

Alex thought about the inanity of that concept, amazed he *could* still think, and jerked as Mulder bit his neck. He tried to yell at Mulder to put his helmet back on (where'd he put it anyway?), when Mulder yanked his zipper down and released his cock. The cool air whipping around him contrasted nicely with the furnace of Mulder's hand wrapped around his erection.

As Alex felt his muscles tense, he became aware of the growing roar of the bike. He tried to take stock of the situation. 'Get a grip, Alex. <No need, Mulder's got the situation well in hand.>' Alex groaned, not only at the fire Mulder was building in his brain, which was currently situated in his straining hard-on, but also at his horrible puns. 'Mulder likes it dangerous now, does he? TRUSTS me, does he....Let's play.' 

Up to now, Alex had stayed on relatively deserted roads. It was a weeknight, late. Not a problem. He let his devil loose and headed for bright lights and action.

***********************************************************

As the bike speeded up, Mulder chuckled deep in his throat and kept one hand massaging Alex's erection. The other moved to Alex's neck and encircled it. As Mulder leaned around to look at his face, he noticed Alex's diabolical smile as they ran a red light.

Mulder felt a jolt in his cock. When Alex got playful, he got excited. He squeezed both hands reflexively and felt the younger man's cock jump in welcome. 

"Mulder, I can't breathe," Alex gasped.

"Sorry." Contritely, he loosened both grips and stroked the other man's neck in apology.

"Hey, the other hand was fine," Alex shouted, rather desperately.

Unfortunately, Mulder wasn't listening to him, and he felt the hand actually leave his cock to join the other at his neck. 'Autoerotic asphyxiation is supposed to be the death of *Mulder*, not me.' The hands didn't squeeze, though. He felt soft, deft fingers gently stroking up and down his neck. His throat constricted and he reminded himself to breathe. 

Then he felt the generous mouth settle on his neck and his breath caught again. The mouth moved slowly up and down and back with long, wet kisses, savoring the feel and scent of his skin. The hands left his neck, one caressing his cheek, then feathering through his hair, the other running down his jacket. Fingers stopped and fumbled inside the pocket, pulling out a rather well-used tube and a foil packet.

"Pull over."

As he complied, he gnawed his lip. 'Fox knows I'm a slut...but only for him. He can't be angry about the evidence...can he?'

They stopped.

"Get off the bike and face me."

Questions whirling through his brain, he did. Opening his mouth to ask what was wrong, Fox grabbed his wet, hard cock and pulled him forward.

He swallowed dryly. He considered begging for relief from his inner tension, but decided the street was too busy for what he hoped Mulder had in mind.

Mulder regarded what he was holding, unconcerned about the cars whizzing by them. He'd always liked Alex's penis and what the other man could do with it. He loved sucking on it, and did so, leaning over and taking a long, slurping drink, using his mouth and tongue so he wouldn't miss a drop. Right now, however, he decided he wanted it buried up his ass. 

He was so taken by this image (Alex thrusting deeply and him pushing back to pull him even deeper, moaning with pain/pleasure), that he got off the bike. Still gripping his lover with one hand, he began unbuttoning his jeans. Alex, alarmed at the determined set of his partner's mouth, not to mention Mulder exposing both of them to the world, actually decided to call a temporary halt to the proceedings.

"Mulder, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"It's not obvious? And anyway..." 

Alex stopped him with his lips and whispered in his mouth, "We've had this conversation before."

"Then say something more original."

No more words, just lips and tongues alternately bruising and gentle, feathering and demanding. Alex pulled back fractionally, his lips still touching Mulder's, aware, barely, that his cock had been released from the other's grip and that they were now connected, from lips to thighs. Hands on the small of his back were forcing his hips to arch up, pressing him even closer to heaven.

Nibbling and licking across Mulder's cheek, he reached his ear and sucked the lobe. "We're drawing a crowd," Alex breathed.

"Mmmmm?" Mulder slid one hand around his ass and held him tightly in place. The other hand moved through the black silk of hair while he started feasting on his neck...suck and lick...lick and suck and then a sharp nip. Alex's head fell back and loverboy took full advantage of the exposed jugular, nipping and licking and sucking. 

The effect of Mulder's teeth, lips, and tongue were dizzying and he felt the earth tilt. Closing his eyes, he gripped Mulder's ass so their groins were crushed together. He felt his sanity spiral away as he almost sobbed with the desire, the *need*, to be inside Fox.

Mulder suddenly straightened, as he became aware of the slowing cars, honking at the flaming scene. "Alex, you need to get us out of here." While most of his thought processes were buried under pounding blood and soaring lust, Alex still retained enough lucidity to know that if he were going to have Fox, they had to leave *now*. He gathered his leaking cock, shoved it back in his pants, and zipped up. His head clearing, he squinted at the other man. "Where's the goddamn helmet? Did you toss it? *Again?*"

"Well, if you wouldn't insist I wear it..." 

Alex manhandled Fox back on the bike, his lips tight, his eyes cursing. He slammed himself onto the bike, gunned the motor and roared back into traffic. Tension, temperature, and temper high, he decided the first likely set of bushes/trees/abandoned building/park would do. Before Mulder had the chance to work up a good grinding motion with his hips (limited but effective), Alex had swerved into a grassy parkland, bordered by spruces and pines, and surrounded by a high, brick wall. He killed the engine and leapt off the bike, dragging Mulder behind him.

Mulder laughed breathlessly. "Where are we?"

"Do I give a shit? Off with the jeans. Against the wall."

The older man's breath caught at the commands, and he lifted trembling hands to rip his jeans open and down. He toed off his shoes and pulled off his jeans. Alex, watching the frantic motions, undid his pants and slid them down enough to free his cock. He grabbed the lube from his jacket pocket with one hand, unscrewed the cap, and drew Mulder's face to him with the other.

It was a devastating kiss, cocks rubbing, tongues twining, lips bruising. Alex removed his hand, lubed it, then wrapped it around both cocks. Trapped, Fox whimpered, "Please...me...you...me...please?" He gasped as a cool, lubed finger found his entrance, circled it, and thrust in. Then two fingers were thrust all the way in. He whimpered, knees buckling. Alex pulled his fingers out, nudging his prostate. A low groan from Mulder, and Alex spun him around, pushed his erection against the other man's anus and slid into the velvet tightness. Mulder let out a sharp gasp at the burn, and Alex waited patiently (for him) for the pain to pass. Strangely, for all his previous urgency, Alex now wanted to draw out his pleasure and his partner's torture. 

Slow withdraw and a slow upswing on Mulder's cock. Pause. Firm re-entry, with a little extra push to make sure Mulder really felt his presence. Touch his gland for that special sensation. Slow downswing on his cock again and Alex slid his hand further back to feel their connection. He left it there, feathering Mulder's perineum, touching their joining. He brought his other hand back to Fox's cock. Taking a firm grip, he slid his fingers along the long shaft, pumping it to match his fucking of Mulder's ass.

At this point, Mulder was whimpering between re-entry grunts, "Please, Alex...unh...let me...unh...I need...unh..."

Alex panted in his ear, "What do...you need...Mulder?"

No more talking now. They were so close. Mulder felt Alex's invasion everywhere...his ass, his cock, his ear, even his hands that were scrabbling against the brick wall, unable to find purchase. 

Finally, what pushed Mulder over the edge wasn't the hand stroking his cock, or the cock pounding his ass. It was the feather touches on his perineum and their joining. The barely-there touch completed the circuit from his brain to his cock and ass, and he arched back, groaning his orgasm. Alex, realizing that Mulder was starting to come, pulled almost out, and, as Mulder tightened down, cruelly thrust back in. He shouted at the invasion, and Alex felt his balls tighten...oh god...He thrust, and thrust again, small ones, nudging Mulder's prostate, filling the other man with his pleasure. 

At this last overload of his senses, Mulder finally collapsed. Alex followed, never losing the connection. They lay together, waiting for their breathing to even out. Alex finally pulled out and off of his lover with a sigh. "Was that good for you?"

Mulder had to laugh (rather breathlessly) and turned on his side to look at his partner. He gathered him in and pressed gentle lips to the younger man's forehead, eyes, cheeks, and finally lips. Their passion was spent, so they separated, stood up, and neatly arranged each other's mussed clothes. As they silently got back on the bike, Mulder wrapped his arms tightly around Alex's waist and wondered what would happen the *next* time he went out.

THE END


End file.
